Fun with a Darknut
by Pokemance
Summary: Darknut, they are such proud warriors, their culture fills them with honor and pride, traditions followed to the letter, though harsh on their exterior once you get in, you get to know their true selfs, which are filled with passion and love, atleast it was what happen to me. WARNING: CONTAINS Lemons


It blade on my neck, "give me all you got if you want to live" says the Darknut, fully armed with its blade sharpen, it drags me to a dark alley next to my apartments entrance, it's blade cuts a bit of my beard, in my arms groceries I had just bought, Darknut's armor shining the street lamps into the side of the building.

I laugh, "this is no joking matter, fool" it says as it gets behind me, it's blade scaring my neck softly, I laugh again, " why are you laughing ?" It asks me, in a split second I push its hand away, grab its sword and push the swords tip near its throat.

" you are a swordsman!" It says, " no I just have an irresponsible lack of self worth and got lucky" I say, I force it into my apartment, I am glad I live alone, "take of your armor!" I say to it, to prove my suspicions, it does so feeling threaten by it sword, under the bulky body armor was a slender body which had scars of previous battles on it's legs and arms, soon it's face also became bare so my eye, " you are a Doggo?" I ask it, "Darknut" it responds, I throw the sword out of the window and into the thrash truck that passed by the street in that moment.

Darknut jumps at me, growling, it's hands on my throat strangling me, I rolled on top and bring my own to its chest, after ripping the clothes that cover it I had my suspicions proven, I lay both my hands on her C cups, my face red from the lack of air, I press my hips between hers.

Almost passing out, I free my neck from her grip, from my pocket I pull out a condom and bring it to her face, " it's strawberry flavored!" I say at her, " you can't deter me with food, you filth of a human" she says trying to struggle me but I manage to out do her with one hand, " this isn't food, it's for more personal matters" I say while blushing.

Strangling her softly with one hand, so she didn't pull a fast one on me I put a leash on her neck some emo friend gifted me when she wanted to turn me into one as well, " filthy human! I shall never submit to you!" She screams at me, I tighten up the leash making her struggle to breath, but able to do so.

I get down to business, though she had only two breasts she had eight nipples, her fur a darkish brown, her eyes red on black though her right one had a scar over it, I start to caress her body letting go of her neck, her hands try in vain to free her neck from the leash.

I pull it's pants down together with it's underpants, a blush came to her face, I struggle to get her on my lap, I only manage to do so after pulling on her leash, I get my dick bare and rub it on her lower belly, the feel of her clit erecting against my dick as her fur rubbed against everything else as amazing.

I loosen a bit of her leash, she no longer gasping for air, her hands went straight for my neck, " Your fighting skills need improvement, foolish human" she says ignoring me aligning my tip with her entrance, "I wasn't fighting" I say as I slam her body down on me, my dick splits open her labia, her chest falls towards me her hands wrap around my back, "it hurts! How dare you defile a Darknut like this" she says, however her nipples poked my chest and she pressed her hips down on my firmly.

My dick completely inside of her twitching pleasure depths, " how dare you?" She says unaware her hips started humping down on me, " slower please or I will cum to fast" I say I her hugging her down making her unable to move, " how dare you steal my first time? You worthless human!" She says, I kiss her.

Our bodies were both naked, despite my shirt, hugging each other, though soon she pushes herself on top of me, both hugs broken, I thought she would attack me but instead she started to ride my dick, " slower, please" I say to her which to my surprise the does, " is this suppose to feel like this? Such pleasure should be a honor to be able to feel, but something is lacking…", as I hear this I grab her boobs and start playing with them, I also started humping back at her, "…gaaaawh! Not anymore!" She says.

Her pussy tighten she pushes down hard on me, only two strokes near my limit I pull out and shoot my load over her face, chest and belly, "such a waste, a true warrior would've taken my body to plant his seed assuring its victorious offspring to rise from my defeat" she says before eating my cum, my dick now flaccid, I kiss her once more, " I see you liked it" I say to her still with my hand on her rosy cheek.

She looked at me, her expression one of pure confusion, "why do you care how I feel about it? Your victory gave you the right to inseminate my eggs and mother me to your off…" I kiss her once more, " because I do like you and you aren't trying to kill me anymore" I say at her, she blushes and stares at the floor, her eyes then go to her armor and the window, she manages to grab it and jump out of the window with safety.

She smiles at me out of the window, she looks around and looks to a spot we're to flee to and takes one step, my body not so graciously falls over her, " ouch! Why don't you leave me with the dishonor of fleeing from a human, let alone being defeated by one?" She says, I however just enjoyed the few seconds my head had left stuffed between her breasts.

She pushes me off, " Is your mind filled with anything else but lewdness?" She asks me, my body filled with adrenaline, I carry her and her armor back to my apartment and close the window, she seeks out on my clothes a way to cover her blossom, which she does with one of my hoodies she found on a pile of clean clothes I had still on the floor, her body was bend over.

I pull her pants and undies down, my dick throbbing against her labia, she smiles at me before kicking me to the floor, "seems like you like me…" she says as she plays with my dick with her foot, she takes of her pants and undies and rubs my rip on her wet entrance, " would you give up shelter to an enemy in exchange for some flesh pleasure even at the cost of your dignity?" She asks, trying to tease me, before I thrust upwards at her, she then sits on my dick.

"You do like me, though I must warn if your seed is not released inside of me I will be taking personal offense to that, my womb is more than worthy of bearing your child, you should be grateful for even being considered to add to my blood lineage of honored heroes of time before" she says while humping me, through my hoodie I squeeze her breasts, from her lips and rosy cheeks only a smile and faint moans came to be.

Her chest drops to mine, my arms hugging her tightly as our rhythm fastens, she presses her lips against mine, her hands caressing my cheeks, then as quick as a bullet she pushes me as deep inside of her as she can as I do the same, dense thick jets of cum fill her fertile womb, her belly takes it all showing only a bit of a bulge, our bodies over one another passionately kissing under the moonlight as my seed fertilizes the two eggs she readied for it.

Two years later, our life couldn't had turn to a better future, parents of a boy and a girl Darknut human hybrid, we more than pleased to have, we filled our household with mutual love for each other as we raise our to little ones, cherishing everyday we have together, in my day I stay at home and draw some requested art from and raise my child's with love and care, as for Leah, the proud mother of my child's, teaches the ways of the sword to kids and adults at our local gym and school, though some adults and teens sometimes try to take advantage of the sport to cop a feel at her, she with great grace and honor stops them from it and gives them dishonor and humiliation in return.

When I asked her why she was so harsh on those to tried something with her she only replied, blushing, with " my loyalty and honor stands with you, my love is only for you, those who might even try to tempt me are even lucky to still see the daylight after the training has been concluded" afterwards kissing me in public with great passion.


End file.
